Word of the Day
by Nina Midnight
Summary: A collection of (completed) one-shots prompted by the word of the day from various dictionary websites. Real world settings. Any specific couples will be at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Sit of Shame

Sit Of Shame

The little red sports car pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway.

Sasuke groaned and slumped back in his chair. He let his bangs settle down in front of his face.

He glanced through his shades at the rearview mirror and saw the lights of the cop car behind him.

He sighed and dug out his registration and license before resignedly putting his hands on the steering wheel.

He waited as the cop ever so slowly approached the car.

He saw traffic slow down and watched the passer-byers go about speeding, and not getting pulled over.

He hadn't even been going that fast. 90 in a 65 was not that bad, he reasoned with himself. He scoffed, of course it was bad. Of course he got the ticket though, not even the people going faster than him.

Fuck Itachi and his stupid car. If he hadn't taken Sasuke's whip, Sasuke wouldn't be stuck in this queer little Maserati thing.

He couldn't blame the car. He had been driving too fast, and he was going to pay the price.

He glanced over at the window after hearing the slight tapping.

He saw a petite, female cop, with her pink hair in a bow. She had on thick red lipstick and aviator shades with the stereotypical blue outfit.

Sasuke rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" He spoke coolly.

"Sure is. Can you tell me the speed limit of this here roadway?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. Bitch cop wanted to play this game, huh?

"Sixty-five miles per hour." He ground out.

"Uh-huh. And you see that spedometer on your dashboard?" She pointed.

Sasuke glanced but didn't dare look away for more than point-two seconds, not trusting her.

"The little needle should not go above seventy-five miles per hour, at most." She nodded at him, with major attitude.

So maybe his obedient, appeasing tactic wasn't working. He re-evaluated his plan.

He pulled his sun glasses off and looked back at the spedometer.

"Whoops." He smirked, whipping his head back to look at her, while flipping his hair. He hoped his eyes were smoldering.

"Are you trying to seduce me? You little shit." The officer grinned at him.

"Is it working, Sexy thing?"

"Not even a little bit. I'm going to need your license and registration."

He handed her the papers and let his hand linger on hers while making eye contact.

She went back to her car and sat in it for a few minutes, taking her sweet damn time.

More people looked at him as they drove past. He glared at them as they passed.

Eventually Bitch cop came back.

"Are you enjoying your Sit of Shame, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, age 24?"

"No. Look, I'm really sorry about speeding," Sasuke repented, "I'm just trying to get home before my brother takes my car again."

"So you don't normally drive this?" She asked interestedly. She seemed much more willing to comply now that Sasuke addressed her with respect.

"No, ma'am."

"And you don't normally drive this fast?"

"No." He half-lied.

"Well then Mr. Uchiha. You can forget about this ticket-"

Sasuke could have died inside. Did he mention he was one ticket away from losing his license?

"If you agree to take me out." She handed him a ticket with her number written on it and Officer Sakura on it.

"Done deal, babe."

"Oh, and Sasuke?" She loooked at him.

He looked back expectantly.

"This is your real ticket. All I have to do is put it in the system if you don't call me by tomorrow at seven pm. Have a nice day." She winked before strutting back to her police car.

Sasuke smirked and put his car back into gear before taking off like a shot.

His sit of shame was over, now it was some other idiots turn. He had gotten off the hook, and Bitch cop wasn't too bad looking. In fact, she was hot.

Sasuke had just refused to admit it while she was threatening him with a ticket.

Sasuke was carfeul not to overspeed on his way home. He forgot that he was in a goddamn red sports car, which everyone knows get pulled over way more than any other car.

When he got home he made sure to take both sets of his keys to his car and put them somewhere Itachi couldn't get to them. Ever.

"Hey little brother." Itachi called out to him, cheesing hard from the kitchen of the mansion.

"I hate you." He glared from the doorway.

"What ever for?"

"For taking my car." He called, leisurely walking through the living room.

"Oh, well at least I left you mine."

"I almost got another ticket." Sasuke complained from the hallway.

"How'd you get out of it?"

"Female cop." Sasuke yelled from the staircase. Sufficient answer.

Itachi nodded and chuckled. Leave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke blew off the rest of the day lounging in his room and on the phone with Naruto.

It was seven thirty when he got up because he was hungry.

He dug his hands into his pockets and felt a piece of paper.

Oh hey, it was Sakura's phone number. He should probably call her soon.

"No better time than the present." He muttered before going downstairs.

He dialed her phone number on his droid and sat up on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" A feminine voice greeted.

"Hey Officer Sexy."

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha. You called."

"Sure did. So how about our date?"

"Well what day is good for you?"

"Tomorrow?" Friday night.

"Can't. How about Saturday?"

"Sure thing. I'll pick you up at four."

"Sounds good. Want me to text you my address?"

"Yeah. Oh, and dress nicely. Later." He smirked into the phone before hanging up.

Sasuke had no idea what this chick liked, and he questioned her mental stability, but she had spirit.

Sasuke decided that on their date, he'd take her down the scenic route to Vermilion, a classy restaurant with a light environment. He'd definitely drive his whip, which was just unimaginably his favorite car.

On Sakura's end, she was flipping out. She called Ino, her best friend, for advice on this date.

~Date Night~

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's house. It was a cute, little, white house with navy blue shutters. She had a nice yard and garden.

She stepped out of the house and sprinted out to the car in her black stilletos before vaulting herself into the car.

"Drive. Go, go, go!" She hurried him along.

Sasuke complied and made sure he was a safe distance away from her house to ask her.

"What was that about?"

"My best friend Ino is staying at my house. She so wanted to meet you, and with your attitude, you probably would have lost a testicle or two."

Sasuke was silent.

"You look nice." Sakura said awkwardly from the passenger seat. Sasuke did look nice in his navy blue button up and black dress slacks.

"You look good, too." Sasuke complimented back. He hadn't taken the time to notice her little black dress with a red leather belt around her waist. Or her curled hair. Or her perfect makeup. If he had, he probably would have said something like, "Oh, you're so stunning. Can we get married now?"

The two made small talk and got a feel for eachother as Sasuke navigated the back road. There were beautiful plants blooming since it was early spring.

"I have a confession." Sakura sdeclared from the passenger seat.

Sasuke briefly glanced at her, questioningly.

"I'm not a cop. I took out my dad's squad car just for fun. You were speeding and driving that ugly little red Maserati so I pulled you over. But then I thought you were super hot, so I asked you out. It's been eating away at me, because I feel like a slut for doing it."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You're not a slut. Don't feel that way."

"But I lied."

"But you told me the truth just now."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked, feeling better.

"Vermilion."

"What's that?"

"It's a restaurant."

"What kind of food do they have there?"

"American."

"Okay."

They drove on, for another ten minutes.

The two were in the middle of their date and in the middle of a logomachy.

Sakura believed that the Toronto Maple Leafs were the best team in the NHL. Sasuke was a Bruins fan.

"We have Kessel, JVR, Kadri, and Bozie! No one can forget Optimus Reim." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"They're not that special." Sasuke countered, weakly.

Needless to say, Sakura won the argument. You don't mess with a girl that loves hockey, Sasuke learned.

After dinner, Sakura decided she would drive them home.

"Please, Sasuke! I promise you I'm a good driver."

"Fine." He conceded after five minutes of her begging.

Sakura was flying down the back road. It was a winding road, and she wasn't intimidated by it in the slightest.

"Slow down, please." Sasuke requested.

She was going to crash it. He could see it now, a fire-y death with lots of flames. His car... His poor baby car.

"Oh shit. You're handling this like a pro, but you need to slow down Sakura." Sasuke said, clutching the arms of his chair.

"Sorry." Sakura grinned, slowing down.

This time she heard him, of course.

Sakura pulled into her driveway and leaned over and pecked Sasuke's cheek before getting out and bounding inside.

She waved when she was at her front door, going inside.

Sasuke, who had already gotten back in the drivers seat, made sure she got inside before driving off.

Maybe he'd call her again sometime.

**5/7/13**

**Sit of Shame- Urbandictionary: That moment when you know people are staring at you while you are pulled over.**

**Logomachy- : a verbal argument**


	2. Pants Boner

**Pants Boner**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror and checked her outfit. She looked good. She felt good. Or maybe prepared was a better way to describe it.

She was going to nail this interview. Who wouldn't want to hire her? She was smart, graduated the top of her class, straights A's, Dean's list. She was nice, polite, had developed a good bedside manner. She had experience, clinic hours, Tsunade's training.

She was pretty, too. If that counted.

Sakura was dressed attractively in high-waisted black dress pants and a red suit jacket with black heals and a pearl necklace.

Her Galaxy S2 chirped with the notification of a new text message. It was from Ino, it read:

"Go get 'em, Sakura. I'll meet you at the Grind for coffee after your interview. :)"

Sakura shot back a quick "K". She and Ino had decided "K" could be used as a confirmation text, and that it wasn't an insult.

Sakura grabbed her resume and went through her mental check list.

'Keys, purse, phone, water, resume. Resume, transcripts, documented hours, contacts…'

She was ready, so she checked her outfit one last time.

"Okay. You can do this, you're prepared and you're perfect for the job." Sakura gave herself a pep-talk and then smiled before leaving her apartment.

Konoha Regional Medical Center loomed on the horizon.

It was the most prestigious hospital in the Fire Nation with only the top doctors and staff. All of their equipment was new, and in proper working order. The best part was, they were affordable for everyone. It was a huge building and patient-wise it wasn't prestigious.

Sakura really wanted to help people. That was her ultimate goal.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in a black leather chair in a waiting room. She was waiting for one of the interviewers to come out and tell her it was her time. She clutched her resume in her hands.

"Haruno, Sakura." Called a voice. The voice was familiar. Sakura stood up and smoothed out her pants and walked over.

She knew she knew the voice! It was Tsunade.

Tsunade winked at her in a way that she knew meant _I don't have bias towards you at all_.

So either Tsunade was going to test Sakura and her abilities, or she was secretly rooting for Sakura to do well; possibly both.

Sakura entered the room coolly. In the room was a panel of people she had to impress, Tsunade being one of them. The others were people she knew from around the town.

"So where did you go to school?"

"I graduated from Konoha Preparatory High School, and I went to the University of Konoha. At Konoha University I was actually in the Senju Program."

"What is the Senju program?"

"The Senju program provides a scholarship to academically strong students that are interested in the medical fields. They paid for my medicine classes."

"Do you have any experience in working? Please include anything outside of the medical field if it applies."

"I worked at Applebee's in high school, and every summer throughout college. During the school year I would pick up clinic hours at the Konoha Children's Hospital."

"Why did you leave your job at Applebee's?"

"Well while I was there in high school, I could balance it with my workload. In college I wanted to focus on my coursework so I resigned." Tsunade smiled at me reassuringly. The other judges just nodded at me and made notes.

"What was something you learned while working there?"

"I learned that it is important to make sure the customer is satisfied and that you have to get along with your co-workers."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean to say that team work is very important. You have to know which table is yours and which plates to pick up. You also need to help others so that they will help you. It's similar to having a team with you to help take care of a patient, now that I think about it."

Someone in the room's pager went off. Tsunade stood up and ran out of the door.

Sakura was left alone in a room full of people that were planning on grilling her with questions. She uncrossed her legs and pressed them tightly together.

"What did you learn from your time at the children's hospital?"

"Aside from getting some valuable experience on medical procedures, I learned that a lot of children out there need a friendly face when they are sick. I would do rounds and run errands for the staff, and when I had nothing to do, I would go play with the kids. They liked when I read them books most of all." Sakura smiled, reminiscing.

"So, Ms. Haruno, if you won a million dollars what would you do with it?"

"I would use some of it for my college loans, car, and house, I would put some into savings, and I'd use the rest for charity and possibly spending. You know, to buy a Whangadoodle if I ever felt like it." She made a little joke hoping someone would get it.

A few people chuckled.

The council had a few more questions lined up before they decided they had heard enough of me.

"We'll call you in the next week or two if you get the job." Smiled one of the elderly ladies.

Sakura left the room and rounded a corner before letting out a breath she had been holding throughout the entire meeting.

When Sakura walked into the Grind, she saw Ino at a little table towards the back. She waved her arm, and her eyes sparkled.

"Hey Sak! How'd the interview go?" Sakura approached the table. She opened her mouth to respond, but Ino cut her off.

"You didn't go like that did you?" She said with slight disgust in her voice.

Sakura glanced down quickly.

"What's wrong with this?" She frowned.

"Oh nothing, just sit down."

Sakura sat, still slightly upset about Ino's off-hand remark.

"It's still there," Ino cringed, "Sakura, those give you a terrible pants boner." Ino whispered.

Sakura could've died then and there from embarrassment. Her cheeks turned bright red and she discreetly smoothed out the fabric.

When she got home she put the pants in the far back of her closet and planned to burn them. Or maybe she would have them tailored by one of her friends.

It didn't matter because within a week she had been called and informed she had the job. Or internship- but whatever.

Pants boner or not, KRMC wanted her as a doctor.

**5/9/13**

**Pants Boner- urbandictionary: When the way your pants fold makes it look like you have a boner.**

**Whangadoodle- : A fanciful, undefined creature of mystical nature.**


	3. Wardrobe Creep

Wardrobe Creep

**Warning: mentions of NaruIno, you should be able to understand why I used the pairing.**

"Sasuke, can I put this in your side of the closet?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Thanks babe."

_Four months later._

Sasuke looked inside of his closet. He saw… two shirts of his that were clean and hanging in the closet. The rest must have been dirty. The majority of the space was filled with women's clothing.

Sakura's clothing.

"Sakura." Sasuke called down to the living room in his deep voice.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

"No, Sasuke. I have to go to work soon. I'm not going to have s-"

"That's not what I want right now."

"Fine." She sighed and he heard her light steps come up the stairs after a few minutes.

She stood in the doorway, hand on her hip, head cocked to the side.

"What is this?" He gestured to the wardrobe.

"Your wardrobe." She responded sarcastically. She turned to leave.

"Yes, _my _wardrobe." He nodded.

"What're you getting at?"

"Your clothes?"

"I don't have time for this Sasuke, especially not if you're going to insult me."

"Sakura, it's full of your clothes. I'm not insulting how you dress."

Sakura stepped closer, she peered into the wardrobe.

He was right.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. I'll clean it out later tonight."

Sasuke nodded and put on one of the clean shirts.

Sakura went back downstairs to finish getting ready for work.

Sasuke went into the bathroom to get ready.

_Later that day, in the break room._

"You'll never believe what happened today!" Naruto exclaimed, setting down his instant ramen cup.

"Ino did something." Sasuke guessed, uninterested.

"She filled my dresser with all of her clothes! This morning I put on"

"Sakura did too. I just realized this morning."

"Those sentient little… women... what with their wardrobe creeping and little skimpy dresses, and make up, and heels."

"Do you even know what sentient means?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the other comments from Naruto.

"Of course I do."

"Sakura didn't realize she did it."

"That's what she wants you to think. Sakura and Ino are deviant. They damn well knew what they were doing."

Sasuke nodded his head, indifferent to Naruto's conspiracy theory.

When Sasuke got home, Sakura had cleaned out his closet and crammed everything into hers.

_Six months later._

Sasuke was staring into his wardrobe, looking for his black slacks.

"Sakura, where are my black pants?"

"Oh, try looking in the bottom dresser drawer." Sasuke opened the drawer of his dresser to find Sakura's pants.

"No… That's all your pants."

"Oh, let me see if I can find them."

"Nevermind, I see them." Sasuke called back to her. He reached far back into the wardrobe and grasped the black pants.

He had to reach so far back that he would probably end up in Narnia if he reached any farther.

Then something dawned on him.

The realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks smack in the face.

Wardrobe creep.

Sakura had once again managed to take over his closet space for her own clothes.

This time he was sure it was on purpose.

Sasuke went to work.

"Naruto, I hate to say it."

"Say what?"

"You were right."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"I was right? About what?"

"Sakura's wardrobe creep happened again. I'm sure she did it on purpose this time."

"I told you man. I already solved my problem with Ino's wardrobe."

"What?"

"Something manly and assertive, something dominant."

"You bought a new dresser didn't you?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yes." Naruto looked down.

"You just can't win with them."

Sasuke went home that night and addressed Sakura asking her to kindly remove her clothes from his closet.

"Sasuke, we're just going to have to buy another dresser."

"Just because Ino got another dresser doesn't mean we need one, too."

"How did you know about that?"

"Naruto."

"Damn him. But, babe, why can't we have another dresser? We can afford it, there's plenty of space…"

"You have to buy it and assemble it if you want it so bad. I'm not lifting a finger for this dresser."

"But you're so big and strong Sasuke. There's a reward in it for you, a sexy reward." Sakura winked.

"No, I'm firm in my resolve. It's your dresser, you get it and build it and move it."

"Fine," Sakura sighed, "I'll have my things moved out of your side soon. I guess I should give some of it away anyways."

Sasuke smirked, he had won his argument.

But that didn't stop the creep, until Sakura gave in and built her won new dresser.

**May 27**

**Sentient- Merriam Webster: Showing knowledge/awareness of something.**

**Wardrobe Creep- when your girlfriend starts to put her clothes in your wardrobe until she owns more of the clothes in it than you do.**

**Sorry for the lack of recent updates, I've been busy with school, and some of the words haven't been inspirational; for example, Cumberbitch. I couldn't bring myself to write anything about that. I should hopefully be getting more free time soon and that means more updates.**

**I'd love you if you left a review.**


End file.
